1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater vehicles, and more particularly, to self-deploying, steerable, guidance and stabilization fin equipped underwater vehicles including torpedoes and torpedo type underwater devices. The invention further relates to an apparatus for providing dynamic control over underwater vehicle direction or trajectory, and stabilization.
2. Related Technical Art
The use of fins for stabilizing the passage of small vehicles through a fluid medium, such as water is well known. Fins provide some degree of directional and pitch stability, as well as resistance to roll forces created by forward thrust generators, such as propellers. However, it is generally desirable to provide minimum vehicle drag and turbulence since these factors impact both energy or fuel consumption, and stealth or detection where applicable. For this reason, vehicle or projectile shapes are generally very rounded with tapered tail or end sections in order to minimize drag and turbulence. At the same time, stabilization fins are generally made very small, in terms of projection from the vehicle, and are secured along the tapered portion.